The Project
by kjay15
Summary: When Farkle comes over to work on a school project, him and Lucas end up a little bit closer than they thought. With the help of a strip poker game, the two finally realize how important they are to each other. Rated M for a reason. I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters.


**Hey guys and gals, this story is about Lucas and Farkle getting together during a heated game of strip poker. There's not much of a plot, it's basically just them doing work, and things turn...sexy... So yeah, this story contains boy on boy, don't like then don't read. This is a one-shot, meaning no updates, and this story is dedicated to "Sexyninjaturtle", hope you like it! As always, feel free to leave a review! **

* * *

><p>"Lucas! Your friend Farkle is here!" Mrs. Friar yelled from downstairs.<p>

"Just send him up mom! Thanks!" He yelled back, laying the poster-board on his table, along with some tape, a measuring stick, markers, and index cards.

Farkle walked into his room, and saw his friend standing by the table. He looked around, and saw the room. Lucas was definitely from Texas. He had pictures of every single one of his horses, lassos on the wall, and he even has a plush horse in on his bed.

"Ignore the mess...I didn't have much time to tidy my room..." Lucas stated, even though his room looked spotless, except for the desk, which was cluttered with school supplies.

They sat down, and began to work. Cutting out flash cards, and glueing them to the poster board, and using the markers to color code them. Farkle wrote down facts on the cards, while Lucas wrote the essay that had to go along with it.

"You know Lucas...we make a pretty good team." Farkle stated, a smile on his face.

"Yeah we do! Mr. Matthews is gonna be so happy with our project. How do you think Riley is doing with Maya as her partner?" Lucas asked.

"Right now Riley's probably doing all the work, and Maya is sitting on her bed, listening to music."

"I'll bet on that..."

Both of them giggled, and Farkle rested his hand on the taller boy's shoulder, signaling to him that he did a good job.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom is making some spaghetti and meatballs..." Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh I would love your meaty balls..." Farkle exclaimed, but immediately realized what he has just said.

"Come again?" Lucas asked, wondering if he heard wrong.

"Ah...I...uh...said I would love some meatballs..." Farkle replied, hoping Lucas would by it.

"Oh...okay?" Lucas stated, fur going he must have heard wrong. "In the meantime, what do you want to do? Play a board game?"

"How about chess? I would kick you butt!" Farkle exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I don't know how to play...how about poker?"

"Okay! My grandpa loves to play! He taught me a few years ago..."

"Perfect! And to make it a little more interesting...let's up it a little bit." Lucas announced, a smirk on his face.

"How so?" Farkle asked, intrigued by Lucas' smirk.

"We play strip poker!" Lucas exclaimed, smiling intently.

"S-Strip poker? Why w-would we do that?" Farkle stated, getting a little nervous.

"Are you scared? I thought you learned from your grandpa?" Lucas asked, messing with Farkle's head.

"N-No...I'm not scared! I'll kick you butt! Bring it!"

Lucas smiled, and reached into one of the desk drawers, and pulled out a deck of cards. "This'll be fun..."

They both sat on Lucas' bed, and he pulled the cards out of their box, shuffled them, and then placed them between the two of them.

"Alright...it's not really a game of poker, just who draws the higher card wins, and the loser has to undress..." Lucas stated.

"No problem, luck runs through my family." Farkle exclaimed, a smirk on his face.

Lucas smiled, and grabbed his card, followed by Farkle. "On three..." Lucas said, "One... Two... Three!"

They both showed their cards, Lucas had a nine of clubs, and Farkle had an eight of spades.

"Looks like my luck is stronger than yours... lose the shoes..." Lucas stated.

Farkle huffed, and quickly kicked off his shoes, revealing his bright green socks.

"I have an idea that can piggy back on this one... how about whoever loses, has to lose an article of clothing, and has to do something the winner tells him to do, and he can't say no." Farkle announced.

"...Okay..." Lucas replies as he shuffles the cards, and then gives one to Farkle, and then one to himself.

Thy count to three, and flip over the cards. Farkle has a 8 of diamonds, while Lucas has a four of hearts.

"Yes!" Farkle exclaimed, "Lose the shoes!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, and kicked off his brown boots, "Okay...what do I have to do?"

"Show me your secret porn stash!" Farkle announced.

"MY WHAT?!" Lucas exclaimed, a little louder than intended.

"Show. Me. Your. Secret. Porn. Stash. Please." Farkle said slowly, with a smile on his face.

"I-I don't have one..." Lucas said, completely flustered.

"Oh please, you're telling me you don't have one single thing in this room you don't use as motivation?" Farkle exclaimed, not believing the Texas-boy for one minute.

"Motivation?" Lucas asked, trying to be as clueless as possible, just so Farkle would drop the subject.

Farkle looked at him like he was an idiot. "To fricking jerk-off! You know! Mas-Tur-Bate!"

Lucas' eyes widened, and Farkle saw it, "I knew it! Now show me!"

He had lost, Lucas gave in, and hopped off the bed, and walked over to his closet, opening it, and digging under the pile of clothes inside. Farkle eyed Lucas' butt as he bent down, it definitely gave him a slight hard on in his pants. Soon enough, Lucas was back, with a small shoe box in his hands.

"Open it up..." Farkle commanded, Lucas huffed, and slowly opened it.

Farkle smiled, it was even better than he dreamed, he saw porn magazine rolled up, as well as a vibrator, and a rubber molding of a butt, which took up most of the room, and under that, he could see a blue dildo. It wasn't until he took a closer look at the porn magazines that he realized they were guys and not girls.

"Wow..." Farkle exclaimed.

"Yep, yeah you know my secret." Lucas stated, looking down at his secret stash.

Farkle then blurted out, "I like guys too..."

Lucas looked up, a shy smile on his face, it was then that he realized Farkle's hand was on his upper leg, and they were a mere inches away from each other. Lucas closed his eyes, and Farkle leaned in. Their lips touched ever so slightly, sending waves of joy through each of their bodies.

They quickly broke apart, both saying, "Whoa..."

Farkle then slowly crept his hand up Luke's inner leg even more, until he felt a huge bulge in his jeans. He looked up, and saw a smirk on Lucas' face. "Can I?" Farkle asked.

Lucas nodded, causing both of them to smile. Farkle moved the box out of the way, so he was closer to Lucas. It wasn't until he began pulling off the Texan's belt that he realized what he was doing, but he didn't care. Next thing he knew, he was slowly unzipping Lucas's jeans, giving him a glimpse of his black boxer-briefs.

The taller boy lifted up his hips, so Farkle could pull down his jeans, all the way to his ankles. He laid flat down on his bed, with Farkle's face right above his crotch. The only thing separating him, from his cock, was the thin layer of fabric.

Farkle's fingers slid under the white waistband, and he slowly peeled down the fabric, pulling it down all the way to his knees. Lucas' lower body was now cold, but he didn't care, because in a minute, he would be feeling really warm. Farkle's eyes couldn't even look away from the monster cock Lucas had been hiding in those tight jeans of his.

"Holy crap..." Farkle mumbled, causing Lucas to smile contently, "Touch it..."

The sweater-loving boy didn't waste any time hesitating, he pressed his index finger on the mushroom-head, right on top of the slit, feeling the sticky pre-cum. This sent bursts of energy through Lucas' body, and things were just getting started.

"Jerk me off..." Lucas commanded.

Farkle breathed deeply, and slowly wrapped his hand around Lucas' cock, and slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft.

"A-Ah...Oh...O-Oh...God!" The Texan moaned, this was the first time another boy's done this to him, and it was even better than he thought it would be.

Feeling the slick pre-cum glide down the shaft, and onto his head, Farkle decided to take things up a notch, he progressively moved his hand faster, feeling Lucas' body tingle from each stroke. But Farkle wasn't done yet, he used his other hands to cup Lucas' ball sack. Firmly, but gently, squeezing it. This really got Lucas going, he was moaning non-stop. Some part of him was worried that his mother was going to hear them, but he didn't care.

"F-Farkle! Suck m-me! P-Please!" Lucas pleaded, his hips bucking forward.

Farkle smiled, he's been waiting for this. He continued to play with Lucas' balls, but he stopped stroking him. He positioned himself, so his face was inches from the Texan's cock, he stuck out his tongue, and slowly slid it across his mushroom-head. Lucas moaned even louder, now Farkle was just teasing him.

Tasting Lucas' pre-cum was amazing, it was sweet, yet salty. He needed more of it. He opened his mouth, and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of the cock, slowly sucking on it. Lucas gasped in pleasure, his hands running through Farkle's hair, slowly pushing down on his head, trying to get more of his dick in his mouth.

The smaller boy slowly slid his tongue up and down Lucas' shaft, immense amount of pleasure came to both of them. Then in seconds, Farkle engulfed the cowboy's cock inside his mouth, struggling to fit all of it inside, but he managed. Lucas watched as his best friend bobbed his head up and down on his cock. It was so hot, and on top of that, Farkle was still playing with his balls, massaging them and squeezing them. He was close to his climax.

"Farkle! A-Ah...I-I'm gonna...c-cum!" Lucas exclaimed, gasping as he shot his delicious seed down his best friend's throat. Sweat was beading down Lucas' forehead as he recovered from his orgasm. Farkle slid the now-softening cock out of his mouth, wiping the cum that dribbled onto his chin off onto his sleeve. He had swallowed almost every drop, except some that still lingered in his mouth. He climbed up above Lucas, and passionately kissed him, allowing him to taste his own cum.

After breaking the kiss, both of them just breathed. Farkle flopped down to the side, next to Lucas. "Did that just happen?" Lucas asked.

Farkle nodded, and said, "Mhmm..."

"So... what now?" Lucas asked, not really sure what to say.

"Fuck me!" Farkle stated, climbing back on top of Lucas. "What?!" Lucas exclaimed, climbing out from under him.

"Please! We both like each other! I want to feel another boy's cock inside me! Please! My fingers can only do so much!"

Lucas was shocked, but a little turned on as well. He could feel his cock starting to grow again, despite just having an orgasm moments before. Farkle saw it too, he pointed and said, "It's obvious you want to fuck me too!"

The Texan smiled, and said, "What position?"

"Missionary. I want to see your face as you fuck me. I want to see your face as we lose our virginities to each other."

Lucas smiled, and quickly kissed Farkle once more, before grabbed the bottom of his bright red sweater, and slowly lifting it up and over his head, before throwing it onto the ground. Farkle did the same thing to him, he slid the purple v-neck up, and over his head, and threw it on the ground. Farkle saw Lucas's toned body, having defined muscles and an amazing four-pack, he was instantly jealous.

Farkle watched as Lucas got down on his knees, and began unzipping his green pants, slowly sliding them down his legs, and off. Leaving him in nothing but a pair of white boxer-briefs, and a pair of yellow socks, while Lucas was just wearing some black socks.

He felt Lucas's fingers slid up his legs, and under the fabric, he gasped as his best friend squeezed his dick and ball sack gently inside the underwear. He pulled his hands back out, and quickly slid the underwear down his legs, before throwing them with the rest of the clothes.

Lucas had to admit, Farkle wasn't tiny. He had a pretty decent sized cock, definitely enough to please him. Farkle climbed into the bed, laying flat on his back, his legs in the air, showing off his ass. Which looked so fuckable. Lucas couldn't wait to enter that tight heat of his.

Farkle watched as Lucas got down on his knees, so his face was inches from his ass. Lucas had seen this done in numerous porn videos he watched, so he stuck out his tongue, and slowly slid it inside Farkle's tight, virgin hole.

"Oh god!" Farkle exclaimed, feeling his hole expand so the wet muscle could slip inside him.

Lucas' hands gripped Farkle's legs, his nails digging into his thighs, trying to keep Farkle in place, so he could shove more of his juicy tongue inside the tight heat. Farkle's hands were down at his ass, spreading his cheeks wide, so Lucas had more room. He could feel his tongue wiggling around inside him, saliva coating his entrance.

Soon, he felt Lucas' tongue exit his body, leaving his ass feeling empty. But not for long, because Lucas quickly stood up, and slowly shoved in his index finger.

Farkle gasped in slight pain from the sudden penetration. Lucas slowly began to curl his finger, causing Farkle to moan in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot. He could see the pre-cum dribbling down from Farkle's cock onto his stomach. He then added a second finger, stretching the smaller boy's hole.

"Ah! L-Lucas!" Farkle exclaimed.

A few seconds later, Lucas spread his fingers apart, scissoring him. He had also seen this on many of his porn videos.

"U-Uh! A-Ah-Ahh...Fuc-ck! F-Fuck me!" Farkle moaned, ready for Lucas' cock inside him.

Lucas slowly pulled his fingers out of his best friend, his hole now as loose as he could get it. Hopefully the stretching, along with his saliva would be a good enough lubricant, so it didn't hurt as much.

"You ready?" Lucas asked, his cock now aligned with Farkle's still-tight hole.

Farkle nodded, the sweat beading down his forehead. Lucas slowly pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring, and inside. Farkle's eyes widened as the pain shot through his body. He yelped in pain, causing Lucas to stop in his tracks, and immediately pull out.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?!" Lucas exclaimed, fearing his really hurt his best friend.

"D-Don't stop! I-It just hurt a little more than I t-thought it would..." Farkle replied, breathing deeply.

"You sure?" Lucas asked, he didn't want to make Farkle do anything he didn't want to do.

"I'm sure, please! Just fuck me!" Farkle exclaimed.

Lucas listened, and slowly slid the head back in, past the tight ring. Farkle's face of discomfort was enough for Lucas to slow it way down. He slowly slid his cock inside, inch by inch. The friction was definitely satisfying.

He could feel Farkle's tight inner walls squeezing him, milking his cock. "A-Ah God!" Lucas exclaimed, still slowly pushing deeper into the tight heat.

Farkle legs were resting on Lucas' shoulders, pre-cum all over his cock and stomach, along with sweat all over both boy's bodies. "F-Faster!" He moaned.

The Texan hesitated, he seriously didn't want to hurt his friend, but if he wanted him to move faster, he would move faster. Both of them breathed deeply, and Lucas started to move. Slowly pulling out, and then slowly pushing back in. The pain was definitely still there, hopefully it would go away soon.

"A-Ahhh...L-Lucas! Faster!" Farkle moaned out, apparently pleasure is beating the pain, because his moans started getting louder and louder. Lucas sped up his fucking too, bucking his hips forward, slamming into Farkle's ass like no tomorrow. In and out, in and out, in and out, he was like a jackhammer. Locked together, the two of them have never felt closer.

They both could hear Lucas' hips smacking against Farkle's bare ass, along with his swing ball sack, slapping his lower back with every thrust he made. Lucas' hands at Farkle's waist, pulling him closer so he could plunge deeper and harder inside him. Sweat was pouring down their bodies, but they didn't care. They liked getting dirty.

"L-Lucas...I-I'm...C-Cum-ming!" Farkle shouted, arching his back upwards as his cock spasmed, and rope after rope of his creamy white jizz shot into the air, landing all over Farkle's stomach, chest, face, and some even got above his head, and onto Lucas' bed.

Seeing Farkle cum like that caused Lucas to reach his second climax, he moaned out his lover's name, and bucked his hips forward, shoving all of his cock inside Farkle. Farkle gasped as he felt Lucas' sweet nectar fill his insides, blasts of cum shot inside his body, both of them moaning as it did.

Lucas slowly pulled out of Farkle, his now-softening cock was spent, two orgasms in under thirty-minutes, that was a record for him. Both of them could barely speak, Lucas collapsed next to his lover, both of them covered in sweat, and Farkle also had a nice streak of cum all over him. They just laid there, breathing heavily. Trying to process what just happened.

"We...just...had sex..." Farkle stated, gasping in between words.

Lucas nodded, and said, "It...was...amazing!"

"Does this mean...we're dating?" Farkle asked, getting his air back.

"Do you want it to mean that?" Lucas replied.

"Sure..." Farkle answered.

"Then we're dating," Lucas replied, "Do we tell people?"

"Good question..." Farkle replied.

**The End.**


End file.
